


Primo

by periwinklechulanont



Series: Amicitia vera illuminat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comedy, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, School Uniforms, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklechulanont/pseuds/periwinklechulanont
Summary: Hogwarts was definitely not prepared when the thirteen members of Primo enrolled there for senior year. (Though they wished the other students could read in-between the lines because they're most definitely not single)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Amicitia vera illuminat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209746
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Primo

**Author's Note:**

> To begin, I would like to make it clear that I’ve changed quite a bit from the original take of Hogwarts and the wizarding world. While I’ve based most of the facts and events from the books, I’ve also played around and made my own versions. Which is why I’m including references for the respective school uniforms just so you would have a visual on how they appear to be. But first, please enjoy the first entry!

_The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is holding their first student-exchange program covering the Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Mahoutokoro, Ilvermorny, Uagadou and Castelobruxo institutes. While the mentioned schools have interacted in previous competitions such as the Triwizard Tournament and The Wizarding Schools Potions Championship, the exchange program aims to highlight cultural exchange and learning by creating an environment that focuses on cultivating international collaboration, understanding, and empathy. Only seniors or seventh year students are allowed to participate as they will be staying at Hogwarts for their final educational year. There is a requirement of an Outstanding [O] average of the student’s grades along with a recommendation letter from their professor._

_Hogwarts delightedly told the Daily Prophet how the Primo will be complete during this time. Primo is a group consisting of thirteen students, renowned for creating a spell opposite of Voldemort’s Morsmordre which created the group of Death Eaters. While the dark mark brand caused chaos before, Primo developed their own spell from the Protean Charm that represented friendship. The mark was said to look like a heart-shaped diamond that glimmers like the Resurrection Stone. It was only a small mark visible on the group’s pinky finger. Unlike the dark mark where there is a burning sensation when called by the leader, this new mark gives a warm and loving feel to the bearer. While it leaves everyone with great wonder at the acts that can be produced by the spell, the group has not released it publicly for the well-being of others. “With a powerful group of wizards and a strong foundation, of course they’ll be able to recast the dark spell!” said the representative of Ilvermorny. “We have yet to see the powers they are capable of. Why, even their patronuses are exceptional!”_

_Indeed, it seems that it will be an exciting and eventful school year for Hogwarts! We hope to be invited to cover their upcoming Quidditch matches and bring the latest news to you! (For more accounts about Quidditch tournaments, turn to page 17)._

_— The Daily Prophet_

Vernon yawned into his palm as he waited for the prefects to enter the carriage. The doors opened, and he immediately caught Mingyu and Minghao’s eyes. 

“My lads.” They felt their marks tingle and reached out to embrace each other.

“Vernon! It’s been a while! How was summer break?” Mingyu asked excitedly, his canines showing with his wide smile. Minghao looked more relaxed next to him, busy restyling his mullet. 

“The same as usual. I went to visit Josh in Massachusetts, and I also got to visit my home in New York because it was so near. Spent time with Sofia and the kitties while Josh contemplated whether or not he’d go to LA.” Vernon rattled on, Mingyu listening to him attentively. 

“So did he go to LA? Isn’t it a two day travel time?”

“You lot speak as if we don’t have magic and can’t use floo powder.” Minghao supplied, Vernon shaking his head as he laughed.

“You know how Josh is, he really sticks to the ‘no magic outside school premises’ rule very seriously.”

More prefects entering the carriage interrupted their conversation; the students bowing to each other politely.

“Alright, it looks like everyone is here.” Vernon nodded to the head girl beside him.

“As you all know, we will be hosting the exchange program among five other schools. Ilvermorny has similar protocols with us, so they will be assisting us. Headmaster informed us how their head boy is part of the student exchange and will meet with us from time to time to take note of our rules and relay it to their prefects.” The head girl paused and gestured for Vernon to continue.

“There are ten exchange students for each school. We must remain vigilant as there may be a few troublemakers.” Vernon side-eyed Minghao and Mingyu whose lips twitched in a tiny smirk.

“As always, prefects, make sure that you show the first years their way to the dormitories and also supervise the respective sleeping chambers of the exchange students.” He paused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Remember to stand your ground and be strict regarding curfew, especially to the exchange students. There will be Veelas among us and extremely intimidating lads.” Sounds of acknowledgement and gasps were heard. Minghao who had his eyes closed whilst listening, opened them and gave a side remark.

“Be careful when you come in contact with the full Veelas. They’re the most dangerous.” Vernon and Mingyu grinned while the other prefects gulped nervously.

“But don’t worry. They don’t usually hypnotize now. I mean they still radiate that aura that drives men and women into a frenzy, but we expect that you can control yourselves.” The head girl chuckled before showing Vernon her pocket watch.

Vernon clasped his hands together, “Alright, let’s wrap this up as the students will be arriving soon. Remember to always wear your badges. If you have any more questions or clarifications, go to the prefect and Quidditch captain’s bathroom to leave a note. The password is ‘pine fresh’.”

The prefects nodded to each other and got off the carriage one by one with Minghao, Mingyu, and Vernon the only ones left.

“It’s going to be the first time all of us will be under the same school.” Mingyu commented, fiddling with the sleeves of his robes while a cheeky smile played on his lips.

“I imagine it to be a stupefying year.” Vernon replied, fixing his red and gold robes. “Let’s go, lads. Hufflepuff prefect Mingyu and Slytherin prefect Minghao.” He nodded at them before leaving the carriage.

Minghao held Mingyu’s hand, “Looks like our jobs are going to be absolutely hectic here. Most especially since Jeonghan hyung and Jun ge are coming.” 

Mingyu grinned, lifting their clasped hands up to press a kiss onto his knuckles. “And I look forward to it. It’s our last year anyway, let’s have fun.” 

Minghao broke into a giggle, sighing as he agreed. “Let’s just hope that we won’t hear Seungkwan and Seokmin’s loud singing along the corridors every day.”

“I doubt that, but it doesn’t hurt to hope.” Mingyu opened the door, “But I can’t say that I’m not excited for us all to be together again.”

Minghao nodded, hopping off the carriage. “Well of course. I already expect the Daily Prophet to write about us since we are Primo.”

“They already did!” Mingyu chuckled, racing after Minghao who started running towards the entrance of the school.

[...]

Once all Hogwarts students were settled in their respective house tables and the first years were sorted, the headmaster called for everyone’s attention.

“Now that we’re all settled in and sorted, I’d like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home, but will be the home of our honorary guests as well. As I’m sure all of you have heard that Hogwarts has implemented a new program wherein we have foreign exchange students from other wizardry schools.” A series of thrilled noises and whispers scattered across the hall while the headmaster smiled kindly.

“Now, please join me and welcome the ladies and gentlemen of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.”

The giant doors of the main hall opened, revealing students in light blue clothing made of silk with matching capes and pointy hats, causing them to resemble fairies. 

They walked elegantly across the room, giving two courtesies before they released beautiful blue butterflies. Everyone was enamored by them not only for their beauty but because of the pair in the middle.

Yoon Jeonghan with his long silver (almost titanium white) hair and full Veela blood-line mesmerized them all just by flashing them a grin. Beside him is Lee Jihoon, a half-Veela with white-gold hair who gave cues whenever to courtesy and to release the butterflies with his humming. 

Both had captivating blue eyes that pierced through the hearts of everyone in the room so it was no question when everyone broke out in cheers after their entrance.

“Headmaster.” Jeonghan bowed gracefully. The headmaster fixed his half-moon spectacles and hummed. “I expected nothing less from you, my godchild. Jihoon, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to partake in this program.” 

Jihoon nodded his head, saying no more as he pulled Jeonghan to sit on their designated table.

“Now from the North, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang.” 

Unlike Beauxbatons’ charming entrance, Durmstrang Institute had a more intense and intimidating aura. They were clad in blood-red uniforms with gold shoulder faceplates and black captain hats. They had thick wooden staffs and showcases of fire for their opening; the students performed stunts and flips across the hall.

Everyone gasped when the last student to make his way to the front was Choi Seungcheol. Lines of “Blimey! It’s Captain and Keeper Choi Seungcheol! He plays for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team!”

His striking gray-blue hair contrasted with his uniform and the rest of his team, but his eyes were the harshest and strongest among them. While all of them wore gloves, he kept one glove off where he proudly presented his Primo mark.

The students clapped for them; the ladies in awe with the Durmstrang students while the men were starstruck by Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol, it is nice to see you again.” the headmaster greeted, the stoic expression on the student’s face replacing with a gummy smile.

“Sir,” He paused for a bow, “The last time we saw each other was when you visited Durmstrang to see how the group and I were doing. Thank you for checking up on us.”

“It is no problem, Seungcheol. Let us talk later with the rest of Primo, but for now.” the headmaster nodded at him, directing them to their table.

“Now please welcome from Japan, Mahoutokoro School of Magic!”

Flying in the main hall, students perched on their brooms as they showered cherry blossom petals that rained on the students. They had colored dye on the tail of their brooms and wrote “こんにちは Hogwarts!” on the air.

A flash of gold sped through the crowd, the students breaking in “It’s Kwon Soonyoung!” “Is that Hoshi?” “Merlin’s beard, he really is like a shooting star!”

Contrasting greatly with his gold robes is his black curly hair and sharp eyes. He flew towards the front of the hall and jumped off of his broom, landing perfectly on the floor in a bowing stance. 

“Thank you for having us, headmaster.” He said, “As a token of our appreciation for being invited here, we have brought cherry blossom seeds. Please plant it in your gardens and they will bring good fortune.” 

The headmaster grinned, “And we appreciate the wonderful gift. Thank you for participating in this program, Mahoutokoro’s gold, Hoshi.”

Soonyoung broke into a giggle, looks of shock plastered on everyone’s faces as they’ve never seen the professional seeker in a light and relaxed mood.

To bring back attention to the show, the headmaster clasped his hands. “A warm applause for our North American friends, Ilvermorny!”

Flashes of white lit up the hall, the cranberry-colored clad students appearing before their eyes. Their velvet capes fell elegantly over their shoulders as they strutted towards the front.

In the middle was head boy Hong Joshua with the two other members of Primo, Jeon Wonwoo and Lee Seokmin. Different from their classmates, Joshua was sporting chocolate brown hair, Seokmin a brown head with blonde streaks, and Wonwoo to what looked to be a silver shade.

“Headmaster, a pleasure to be here.” Joshua gestured for Seokmin to hand over a granite pendant with marble-like detailing. 

“This is a portkey to our school so you can go there whenever you wish. The incantation is engraved at the back.” He continued, the headmaster accepting the gift before he turned towards Wonwoo.

“I see you’ve changed your appearance to resemble me, Wonwoo.” He chuckled, the said boy grinning and switching his half-moon specs to his usual round ones. 

“Why of course, headmaster. But I do wish to keep the silver hair.”

Seokmin gave a sunny smile, “It’s nice to be here, headmaster!” The headmaster returned the gesture, showing them to their seats before he announced the next guests.

“Our talented Animagis from the Mountains of the Moon, Uagadou School of Magic!”

Startled screams and gasps of astonishment were heard as mist entered the main hall and the trumpet of elephants were heard. The animal-transformed-students walked across the hall, one by one shifting back to their human form.

A cheetah ran in the middle of the pack, jumping into the crowd and flawlessly transforming to Wen Junhui. “It’s Junhui! The only animagus with two forms!”

The students from Uagadou wore loose outfits, as they were always self-transfiguring or moving about. They were wrapped in green and orange fabric with complex patterns. As they did not require wands and would cast magic simply with hand gestures, they painted their finger tips with gold and may have other gold detailing on their face. They may also wear accessories like dangling bracelets and long beaded necklaces.

Junhui’s eyes were detailed with gold eyeliner while his lips and chin were connected with a straight line of gold. He also had a pop of color with his purple hair so it was impossible not to see his presence.

“Headmaster~” Junhui bidded, padding off towards the eldest professor. “Greetings, Jun. I see you’re doing well in all three of your states.”

“Of course, headmaster! Anyway, I have you to thank for having two animagus forms. While I acquired the cheetah form in Uagadou, I learned my other form from you!”

The headmaster proudly patted his head, “Do show me later; for now, we still have one more school to welcome.” 

Clearing his throat, “Last but certainly not the least, our old friends from Castelobruxo!”

A trail of grass and flowers immediately spread across the floor, sturdy ropes dropping from the ceiling as the students came in one by one. They swung on the ropes, chanting and performing tricks while in the air.

A pair of loud voices captured everyone’s attention, it was Boo Seungkwan and Lee Chan. They were performing a duet as they sang and danced on air. Both were dressed in the beautiful shiny blue, green, yellow, and brown uniform. Again, different from their schoolmates who had brown hair, Seungkwan sported a burgundy shade while Chan had a dark ash-gray tone.

They landed on the floor with ease and immediately went to the headmaster. 

“Oh headmaster, it has been too long!” Seungkwan greeted happily; Chan standing next to him as he nodded his head in agreement.

“I am glad to see you both again. I apologize again for closing the exchange program with your school last year.” 

“We understand, and anyway now there are more schools included in the program!” Chan chimed in.

When everyone was finally settled down, Vernon looked around from his position at the side of the hall, coincidentally near the Hufflepuff table and near Mingyu.

“Merlin’s beard, Vernon. Look at all the students here, and all the extravagant uniforms! I’m so glad that Minghao decided to design new uniforms for us, and the school approved of them. Otherwise, we’d have the dullest uniforms.” Mingyu had said, Vernon patting his shoulder in acknowledgment.

“I couldn’t agree more…” Vernon eyed Jeonghan and Jihoon’s table, seeing how the students were mostly glancing at them.

“Oh Jihoon~ we’re all finally under the same school. This is going to be the best year.” Jeonghan said, feeling a little sleepy as he leaned against the table.

“Well, it better be the best year because it’s our last year studying.” Jihoon replied, focusing on his task of braiding Jeonghan’s hair.

“Ah, and I can’t wait to watch you, Cheollie, Soonyoung, and Vernonie play Quidditch! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a match among you lot!”

Jihoon paused, looking up to catch the eyes of Soonyoung who immediately grinned and waved at him. 

He blushed, a small smile playing on his lips as he focused on his task again. “What are you talking about, hyung? You must play with us also if we decide to have a match. And you must be on my team.”

Jeonghan laughed, “It all depends on the mood, Jihoon!” He let out a sigh as he felt a tingly feeling on his pinky.

“But one thing is for sure. We’re definitely not going to have a quiet year.”

Jihoon smirked, “For sure.”

“… and that is all the announcements! I welcome you all once again to Hogwarts, and I hope we spend an extraordinary year together. Let the feast begin!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts uniform (Vernon, Mingyu, and Minghao) *color of robes change according to house* - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dc/5d/77/dc5d77f88c3ca063605dc296011b3fd4.jpg
> 
> Beauxbatons uniform (Jeonghan and Jihoon) *shorts and skirts must be knee length with the additional pointy hat and stockings* - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2c/d3/9a/2cd39a91b478892879406221bfa54c9b.jpg
> 
> Durmstrang uniform (Seungcheol) - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b4/4a/f2/b44af26bde0a5040e9fa2246dbf1ef62.jpg
> 
> Mahoutokoro uniform (Soonyoung) *robes depend on student color*- https://i.pinimg.com/564x/12/70/fd/1270fd8c4fc28e3333609e1aecb58330.jpg
> 
> Ilvermorny uniform (Joshua, Wonwoo, and Seokmin) *replace all gold cloth and trimmings with red* - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/17/aa/02/17aa02444e8ffa5a7fce9f05f5d86c8c.jpg
> 
> Uagadou uniform (Jun) - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c2/0d/c5/c20dc58b6ff41381845afa2176475e9d.jpg
> 
> Castelobruxo (Seungkwan and Chan) - https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c4/a6/94/c4a694a8b5f53d2f93196b059d85f6b8.jpg
> 
> こんにちは (Japanese) - “hello”
> 
> Floo powder - glittery magical powder that transports witches and wizards to the fireplaces of their destination
> 
> Head boy/girl - appointed by the headmaster for their outstanding reputation as a student (with an honest, good, and hardworking personality) and academic achievement; they have authority over the prefects and had other duties to assist the school
> 
> Veela - extremely beautiful and enchanting human magical beings (nymph-like creature or fairies) capable of hypnosis; does not require a wand but their hair may be used as a core for wand making
> 
> A/N: Happy White Day, everyone! Please stay tuned for the other parts and as always, please leave kudos or comments because I love knowing how you guys felt about this piece. If you'd like to interact with me, please visit my twitter page @winklechulanont!


End file.
